The Secrets Out
by iam.nylaa
Summary: Bade Two-Shot When Tori seeks revenge, it brings out another side of people What happens when she finds out a secret of Jade’s that involves Beck and spills?Will Jade and Beck split?
1. Part One

**Jade**

There she was. Alone on Friday night. Beck had a play to rehearse for and wouldn't come over till 8. She was on the phone talking with Cat while she was rambling on and on about how she seen this pink unicorn at the store but didn't have enough money to buy it so she drew it at home and hung it on her wall. Jade was getting extremely bored and started to dose off as she talked about how she named him Sir-Pinks-A Lot.

"So did you write in your diary?"

Jade opened her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Your diary. Have you written in it yet?"

Jade looked over at the black diary that said _JADE_ in red cursive writing that sat on her black wooden nightstand.

"Um. Not yet"

"Okay. Well you can write all your secrets in there!"

"I don't have secrets"

Lies. Jade had secrets. But she never told a soul. Not even Beck. She only told Beck the small secrets she didn't care about. Most people would think her secrets are creepy and might think she's psychotic which people already think she is but she has one secret she hates the most. She wants to tell someone but she doesn't know who she can trust. She would tell Cat but she would blabber it the very next day. She would tell Tori but she just plain hated her. She definitely couldn't tell Beck.She doesn't know what he'll think of her. She would tell Andre or Robbie but since they were friends with Beck they would probably slip up and tell him. So maybe writing in this diary would be the best choice. But that wasn't Jade West.

"Oh come on! Everyone has secrets"

"Not me"

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me"

"Cat I don't have a secret"

"Yes you do!Your secret is that you don't want anybody to find out your secrets!"

"Oh my god Cat no I don't have any secrets!"

She just giggled.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone"

"Whatever Cat"

"Go write in your diary okay?"

"Don't tell me what to do"

Still, she just giggled

"Bye Jadey!"

"Yeah don't call me that"

Jade pressed the red call button and threw her phone next to her on the bed. She looked over at the diary sitting lonley in her nightstand.

 **Monday**

 **Jade**

Jade rolled her eyes as she walked into Sikowitz's classroom, Cat strolling in behind her.

"Please?"

"Leave me alone Cat!"

"Pleeeease?"

"Cat!"

"Pleeeasey please?"

"Cat. I'm telling you. I don't have secrets"

Jade took her seat next to Beck while Cat sat next Tori

"Everyone has secrets"

"Not me"

Tori butted in.

"Everyone has secrets Jade"

"Yeah who asked you?"

"I'm just agreeing with Cat"

"Thank you Tori"

"Oh whatever. Even if i did have secrets, which i don't, what makes you think i would tell you?"

"Because we're friends"

"Yeah but secrets are meant to be kept"

"But they should also be shared with someone you trust. Don't you trust me?"

"I don't know. With all these questions i'm starting to think your a private investigator"

Cat started laughing before quickly turning back serious.

"Do you?"

"The first person that would be on my "trust list", is Beck"

"Then is it me?"

"Maybe"

"Yay. Are Andre and Robbie on that list?"

By now Jade just wanted Cat to forget this whole secrets thing.

"Maybe"

"What about Tori?"

"Eww no"

"Jade"

Beck looked over at Jade giving her a look telling her to calm down.

"What? I'm not gonna lie and say I trust Tori when i don't"

Cat just smiled.

"You'll work up to it"

"Yeah i doubt it"

Lunch time came and everyone was talking about going to some new yogurt place that just opened up.

"I don't wanna go"

In a whining kind of voice, Tori looked up from her salad.

"Why not?"

Jade rolled her eyes for what everyone thought was the hundredth time today

"Because Vega. I just don't want to"

"We would all want you there"

"I'm sure"

Sighing, Tori gave up, knowing she wasn't gonna agree to come with them.

Later that evening, Jade's dad was out on a business dinner so she had the house to herself. Beck was at that new yogurt place with everyone else so she's stuck her by herself. She grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom in her room, preparing the water for her shower.

 **At YogurtLand**

Beck payed for him and Cat's yogurt since she forgot her money and started crying. She happily thanked him with a big hug, as she does to everyone. He knew if this had been some other girl like Alyssa Vaughan or Merideth or Tori, Jade would have a fit. But it was Cat, and she was like a sister to both of them. As they sat down at the booth by the window, Robbie pointed something out.

"It's never rained this bad in Los Angelos before"

They all looked out the window, agreeing. It had rained earlier in the week but not as bad as it was right now. There was a low chance of high wind storms, but it looked like it was gonna be a pretty bad storm, and that they should leave soon.

After almost 10 minuets they were finally ready to leave. Once they stepped outside, it was hard to see. As they rushed to get in Andre's car, he figured it would be hard to drive, but he'll try anyway.

 **Jade**

Jade stepped out of the shower, drying her body off. After she moisturized her pale skin, she walked back to her room, to her drawer. She figured since she'll be home one alone she'll wear whatever. She picked up her red lacey underwear and her black silk robe with the cups for her bra size. It stopped right on the top of her knee and had thin straps. She slipped on her soft house boots and brushed through her long black hair. She grabbed her black PearPhone and walked down to the living room. She grabbed the remote and turned on whatever was on that she was interested in.

 **In Andre's Car**

Andre swerved for what was probably the 15th time, scaring Cat once again.

"Andre!"

"I thought i saw a squirrel!"

"Oh really what was his name?"

Everyone looked over at Cat while Andre quickly looked at her through the rear-view mirror before returning his attention to the road. Everyone listened to the radio about the storm.

"The storm will dial down for about twenty minutes and will continue throughout the night. Main roads, freeways, and highways are starting to close"

Cat cried out,

"What are we going to do?"

The rain wasn't as hard as it was before, so they can now get a better look at the road and where they are.

"Hey hey hey wait"

Everyone looked to where Beck was pointing.

"Jade's house is down that street"

"Oh! Lets go to Jade's!"

Tori looked over at Cat.

"Jade isn't going to let us in"

"Yu-huh! Since we're with Beck she might"

They all thought about it for a second. Cat did have a point. She probably didn't show it, or didn't want anyone to know, but everyone knows that she loves Beck more then anything. Maybe even more then scissors. Finally, Beck spoke up.

"We can try"

Andre followed the directions from Beck until they arrived at a house. No one except Beck and Cat had ever seen or been inside of Jade's house before. Beck quickly got out and ran to the front door and knocked a few times.

 **Jade**

There were five loud knocks on the door. Jade paused the tv and slowly walked to the door, the knocks continuing. As she was at the door she stopped, waiting for whoever was at the door to say something.

"Jade it's me! Open the door!"

She sighed in relief at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She quickly opens the door and seen everyone soaked head to toe. Cat squeezed to the front of everyone.

"Jade let us in please! Its freezing and we're wet"

Jade looked at everyone, contemplating on what she should do. She was only really considering letting Beck in, maybe Cat.

"Fine. Come in"

Surprised(Except for Beck and Cat), everyone quickly walked in.

"So I guess your expecting to spend the night huh?"

Everyone slowly looked around at each other. Andre and Robbie we're trying not to notice the little clothing Jade was wearing, but it was hard considering her nipples were poking right through the night gown. Finally, Tori spoke up.

"Um...possibly?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Fine. Whatever. Just follow me"

As they started walking Jade abruptly stopped and turned back to them.

"Leave your shoes at the door"

They removed their shoes and followed Jade upstairs to the hallway. Everyone looked around at the engravings done on the wall. _Jackson West_ all over. Then there were some other names too. _Charlie West, Grandma West,Carrie West_ and _Richard West._ She walked into a room and turned the light on. Andre, Robbie, and Tori noticed part of the room from the videos Jade does. She had all black walls with a big bed that had black sheets with red silk pillows. There was a cream colored vanity near the wall in the other side of the room, and she had black colored carpeting. Cat ran over to the butterfly painting on the wall.

"Alright. Beck has some of his clothes in my closet and the middle drawer. Cat, Vega, i'll find something if you"

The boys walked over to Jade's closet first while Jade started digging through her black drawers. She pulled out a pair of black pajama pants and a red short sleeve shirt.

"Cat you left your nightgown here"

She pulled out a nightgown similar to hers except it was pink and had red, pink, and purple hearts all over. Cat gasped and took it from her hand.

"God i've been looking all over for this!"

She tossed the other clothes to Tori. The boys had picked out their clothes already and walked back over to where the girls were.

"Alright. Cat you can use the shower in my bathroom. Beck i trust you most to use the one in my dads bathroom. There's one downstairs and the other two will have to wait until someone gets out.

"Tori you can go. Me and Robbie will wait"

"Okay"

"I'll come in after a while and grab your clothes so i can wash and dry them. And don't take too long"

Everyone went to the bathrooms they were designatedto while Robbie and Andre stood in the living room so they wouldn't wet the couch. Jade plopped down on her dads bed. After a while she went around and collected everyone's clothes. She read any tags on the shirts and pants for special washing instructions. She threw everything in the washer and added the detergent. Once she turned the washer on, she walked back upstairs to her fathers room. As soon as she walked in, Beck came out putting his shirt on.

"You know"He started as he fixed his shirt

"It's a nice thing your doing letting everyone stay here for the night"

"Yeah don't talk about it"She said as she picked up a book on her fathers dresser. There was a small knock followed by the door opening.

"Jadey?"Cat asked softly as she appeared through the doorway.

"What Cat?"

"Do you have anymore of those yogurt pretzels?"

"In the snack pantry"She replies not still paying attention to the book

"Kk!"

 **In The Living Room**

Everyone was now out of the showers and Beck and Jade were still upstairs.

"Maybe someone should go get them?"Andre said looking around at everyone on the couch.

"Nu-uh. We don't know what they're doing up there"Robbie said putting his hands up.

"Oh come on. What do you think they could be doing?"

Robbie and Andre exchanged nervous looks as Cat was just looking at them confused.

"Um. Tori"Robbie started.

"You see. You may not really be the best of friends with Jade"Andre said sitting up and facing Tori a little.

"Yu-huh?"

"So your you might not really know a lot about Beck and Jade's love life"Robbie explained.

"Where is this going?"

"Look. Me and Robbie promised Beck we wouldn't mention it to anyone"

"Come on guys. You can trust me"

"Sorry Tor"

"We both promised"

She huffed and looked over at Cat who was finishing up her bag of yogurt pretzels. She smirked. But Andre must've caught her.

"You can't ask Cat either"

"Ask me what?"

"Nothing Cat"Robbie said shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't know either"

"Why?"

"No one knows. Maybe Jade doesn't want to corrupt Cat"

"Pfftt. Jade would corrupt Cat anyday"

"Aww!Im all out of yogurt pretzels!"

"And your not getting anymore"

Everyone turned around to see Beck and Jade walking down the stairs hand-in-hand.

"Aw fooie!Can we make sandwiches?"

"Whatever"

"Yay come on"

Cat grabbed Robbie's hand and they ran into the kitchen. Andre and Tori followed while Beck and Jade slowly trailed behind them. Cat started pulling out ingredients from the fridge to make the sandwich's while Robbie grabbed the bread.

"Hey Jade?"

"What Vega?"

"What are all those names carved on the wall of the staircase?"

"Family members. My dad had it done last month. It's also suppose to have something to do with the family business"

"Well what is it?"Cat asked now interested. Jade continued while making her sandwich.

"I don't know some stupid family thing. My grandfather Richard West started the company. My grandmother Carrie West helped along and they became mega-millionaires. They live in Beverly Hills, along with my father"

"Wait so your father doesn't live here with you?"Tori asked

"Not really. He only comes here with his new girlfriends before he takes them to his mansion in Beverly Hills. I have my own room there. I've never really went there except like two times"

"Why?"Robbie asked grabbing a paper towel for Cat since she got some Miracle Whip on the counter.

"Well, my grandparents passed the company onto my father when he was eighteen years old. He wants to do the same thing to me. He said he wants to have a dynasty through our family. So when i turn eighteen he wants me to take over West Incorporations"

"Will you?"Tori asked now fully into Jade's story

"No. I told my dad i wanted to pursue my dream in singing or acting or directing or playwrighting but he thinks it's stupid. The only reason i still have a room in the mansion is because he thinks this is some kind of faze. And because everytime he asks me and i turn him down, he's trying to get my brother Charlie to do it. And he keeps him in Beverly Hills because he thinks i'll rub off on him. He's seven now and will be eight in four months. So when he turns eight, my dads gonna throw a ten years party"

"Oouu a party!Whats the tens years for?"Cat asked putting the bread on top of her sandwich

"Ten years until he takes over the family business"

"So why isn't your name up there?"Tori asked

"Because i didn't want to go into the family business"

"Oh. So he just automatically assumed that your brother would want to go into the family business?"

"Yep"

"Wow. What about your mom?"

Jade froze. Beck noticed and put the knife down.

"Jade you okay?"

"Um. Yeah. Yeah i'm good"

She sighed and put away everything.

"My parents got a divorce. My mom moved to New York with her sister"

"Oh. I'm so sorry"

"I don't need your pity!"Jade snapped. Tori put her hands up in defense.

"Sorry"

"What just because you have two parents living with you your all of a sudden better then me?"

"What no i never said that i just said i was sorry your parents broke up"

"I TOLD YOU I DONT NEED YOUR PITY!"

She threw the butter knife near Tori's direction making her scream and run to the other side of the kitchen. It bounced off the wall and hit the floor since it wasn't sharp enough to stick in the wall but it made a dent. Jade huffed and sat in a seat at the island. Tori slowly moved back and sat closer to Andre. After about a minute later Jade quickly got up and ran out of the kitchen. Beck got up and followed after her while everyone stayed in the kitchen. Everyone was still quiet from the events that happened earlier except for Cat who had already forgotten about the incident and was enjoying her sandwich that was shaped like a butterfly. Beck soon came back.

"Is she okay?"Tori asked slowly

"Yeah. She just needs a minute by herself"

She nodded and looked down at her plate, not looking back up. Everyone was done and didn't have anything else to do.

"We could watch a movie?"Robbie suggested. Everyone agreed and walked to the living room.

"I'm gonna go check on Jade"

Beck went to the downstairs bathroom where Jade had been. Tori started feeling bad again. After a while she spoke.

"Im gonna go to the bathroom"

Tori slowly walked up the stairs. As she seen the names again the nights events flashed through my head. She thought what would have happened if she didn't move in enough time. She got angry. She looked back at everyone one more time. Cat and Robbie where looking for a movie while Andre was trying to figure out how to work the DVD player. She walked upstairs and slowly crept into Jade's room. She flipped the light on and quickly started looking through stuff. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she hoped to find something for revenge. She opened the drawer to the nightstand next to her bed. Nothing but scissors. _Wow_ Tori thought as she looked at the various scissors. She quietly closed it and looked in the next one. Just a bunch of pictures. She spotted a bunch of pictures of her and Beck and some other people she didn't know. She picked one up with two little brown-haired girls. They kinda looked like Jade and Cat. She flipped it over. _Jade and Cat. Best Friends Forever._ She put it back and looked at more pictures. She gasped when she seen nude pics of Beck and Jade. She quickly closed the drawer after looking at Beck's picture a little to long. She sat on the floor and opened the last one, moving a bunch of books. She stopped and picked up a hard cover book. _Jadey's Diary._ She knew this had to do something with Cat since she was the only one who called her that. She seen there was a lock she she got up and looked for a bobby pin. Once she found one she opened it to the one and only page that had writing in it.

 **Beck and Jade**

Beck knocked on the door, waiting for his girlfriend's response. He didn't get one so he slowly opened the door and seen Jade with her arm propped up on the sink counter next to the toilet she was sitting on and her head in her hand. He smiled slightly at her as she seen her starting to doze off. He crouched down to reach her face and kissed her forehead, making her open her eyes.

"You okay?"

"No. I hate Vega"

He did want to tell her that she didn't need to throw a knife at her. But he knew she would think he was taking her side and they would get in an argument. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Your sandwich is still on the counter if your hungry"

"I'm starving"

She got up and they walked to the kitchen. She sat down and started eating while he grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge for her. He knew she had been crying and didn't want her to become dehydrated. He sat across from her as she ate. After a few minutes she spoke.

"You don't pity me do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your not...going out with me just because you have pity for me. Are you?"

"Baby"He said softly getting up and walked into around to her.

"I'm going out with you because i love you. Why do you think i kept asking you out after the 14 times you rejected me?"

She laugh lightly.

"Because your an idiot"

He lifted her head and placed a soft, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Well i'm your idiot"

She smiled and finished her sandwich and they walked to the living room.

"Jadey do you have popcorn?"

"Yeah"

"Yay!"

She ran to the kitchen to make the popcorn. Beck and Jade sat on the couch. Jade threw her legs over his lap and he put his arm around her. After a few seconds Jade groaned and threw her head back.

"I have to make sure she doesn't burn the kitchen"

She got up and walked in it the kitchen.

"Cat you don't open the bag!"

Tori came down and sat on the floor next to Andre.

"Um. Is Jade okay?"She asked

"Yeah"

She nodded. Jade and Cat came out with trays of snacks. Jade went back to her position next to Beck.

"What movie are we watching?"Tori asked taking some popcorn from the bowl her and Andre were sharing.

"What are you gonna pity it because it isn't as good as the other movies?"Jade spat turning her attention to the brunette sitting on the floor

"I was just asking what movie we were watching!"

"You know i'm so sick and tired of you thinking your better then everyone!"

She stood up making Tori stand up.

"Oh so think that i think i'm better then everyone else now?!"

"Yes you've always been like that!"

"WELL ATLEAST I DIDN'T KISS BECK'S FRIEND AND KEEP IT A SECRET!"

Everyone look over at Jade


	2. Part Two

**Recap**

 _"You know i'm so sick and tired of you thinking your better then everyone!"_

 _She stood up making Tori stand up._

 _"Oh so think that i think i'm better then everyone else now?!"_

 _"Yes you've always been like that!"_

 _"WELL ATLEAST I DIDN'T KISS BECK'S FRIEND AND KEEP IT A SECRET!"_

 _Everyone look over at Jade_

Everyone was still looking at Jade waiting for her response.

"I-I-I um"

She quickly pushed past Tori and ran up to her room followed by Beck.

"Tori?"

She looked over at the redhead sitting on the floor on the other side on the couch

"Jade kissed Moose?"

"Yeah. She did. And she's probably still with Beck so she can get closer to him.

Robbie and Andre couldn't believe what Tori was saying. They didn't know if it was because she had some type of crush on Beck or if she was jealous of Jade. They have definitely known Beck and Jade longer then her and was there when they first started dating. Beck loves Jade more then anything and would go to the end of the world for her and they knew Jade would do the same. And Tori had never been been one to criticize someone.

"YOU BITCH!"

Cat jumped up and tried to charge at Tori but Robbie grabbed her in enough time.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TORI?! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BECK AND JADE! JADE ISN'T WITH BECK JUST TO GET CLOSER TO MOOSE! SHE'S WITH HIM BECAUSE HE'S THE ONLY BOY THAT CARES FOR HER AND SHE LOVES HIM TO DEATH!"

She picked up the remote and threw it at Tori but she dodged it.

"Cat settle down"Robbie's attempts to calm her down failed.

"NO! JADE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS! YEAH SHE MAY BE RUDE AND MEAN ALL THE TIME BUT THAT'S WHO SHE SHE IS AND SHE SHOULDN'T BE PUNISH FOR IT!"

Tori looked down at her feet.

 **Beck and Jade**

Beck ran up the stairs following Jade but she quickly closed the door and locked it before he could make it in. He banged on the door.

"Jade baby open the door!"

He could hear her faint cries but they were soon drained out from the sound of screaming coming from downstairs. He continued banging on the door but she never opened the door.

"Jade please"

He started hitting the door and tried to kick it down. He backed up and kicked the knob, thankfully making it open. He seen Jade sitting on her bed writing something in a book. Once she seen him he quickly grew the book to the side and started running towards her bathroom but Beck grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"NO BECK LET ME GO PLEASE!"

"Jade relax!"

"NO PLEASE BECK JUST LET ME GO!"

"NO!"

 **Downstairs**

As everyone heard th screams of Beck and Jade upstairs they thought they were just arguing. But once they heard Jade asking Beck to let her go but he refused, they quickly ran upstairs, thinking he was hurting her. They knew Beck would never be the one to abuse Jade but in this certain situation he could've just snapped. But once they reached Jade's bedroom they were shocked by what they saw.

The Jade West, had broken down in tears.

They stood there, watching her have a breakdown and trying to get out of Beck's grip. Eventually she just stopped and stood there crying into Beck's chest. He just rubbed her back and continued to 'sh' her. As he continued to soothe her her cries never dialed down. The others walked downstairs, leaving the two alone.

"You see what you did?!"Cat yelped standing in front of Tori

"What did i do?! Jade tried to KILL me!"

"It was a butter knife it wouldn't have actually killed you!"

"Why are you taking her side? She's been torturing me since the first time she looked at me!"

"Because you were flirting with her boyfriend?!"

"I was not i was trying to wipe coffee off of his shirt!"

"And then you kissed him!"

"Yeah to get back at her!"

"Well Jade hates you for that!"

"She's mad over that little thing and she decides to hate me forever?!"

"I mean yeah have you see how jealous Jade gets?! She doesn't want Beck to leave her because A, she loves him too much, and B, he's the only guy who's loved her enough to ask her out after being rejected 14 times!"

"WELL THAT'S BECAUSE JADE IS A BITCH!"

Cat punched Tori in the nose and Tori slapped her. Cat tried to swing at her again but Andre pulled her away this time.

 **Beck and Jade**

"WELL THAT'S BECAUSE JADE IS A BITCH!"

After that Jade's cries got louder and harder.

"Jade baby no please stop crying"

Beck honestly hated seeing Jade like this. Almost nothing could me Jade cry but if something did make her cry, that means it was comething very personal to her.

"Jade"

He planted soft kisses from her hair, to her forehead, to her nose, and to her cheeks. She kept crying so he continued kissing her. Over and over and over again. He picked her up and walked over to the bed, laying down and holding her close on top of him. Her cries weren't loud anymore, but she was still crying. After awhile, he sat up wiping her eyes"

"Why are you still here?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know your gonna dump me. If your only staying to go embarrass me in front of all of Hollywood arts Beck Oliver i swear I'll-"

"Woah woah woah Jade. Baby i'm not gonna dump you. I'm not mad either"

She sniffled

"Your not?"

"No. We were broken up at the time. You could've kiss anyone you wanted to"

"You promise your not mad?"

"I promise babe"

He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a short sweet kiss.

About an hour later they were still laying there. Jade was laying next to Beck with her head laying in her chest along with her hand. Beck had his arm wrapped around Jade's shoulder tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her, while absent mindlessly tracing different shapes up and down her arm.

"So. When we were breaking up...did you ever consider dating Tori?"

He thought about her question. He can admit that when him and Jade broke up, he did start to hang out with Tori a lot more. He never thought of her as more then a friend though

"No"

"You don't have to lie Beck"

"I'm not Jade"

"Yes you are. I seen how happy you were for her when she won that spot to sing at The Platinum Music Awards and...i know you tried to kiss her"

He tried to remember when he tried to kiss her.

"Oh yeah. That"

He then tried to figure out how she found out

"How'd you know?"

"Cat left the computer on when she video called me"

"Oh"

After a few seconds he felt something wet on his shirt. He looked down and tried to look at Jade's face but couldn't since she was looking down.

"Jade"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

She cleared her throat.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not"

But he could tell by the tone in her voice.

"Babe. Tell me why your crying"

"Im not!

She sniffled and he grabbed her chin so he could get a look of her face. She quickly looked away but he already seen her crying.

"Jade i'm sorry. I honestly didn't know what i was thinking. I didn't do it to hurt you I-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine"

They laid there in silence for a while.

"If she hadn't stopped you. And you guys kissed. Would you have started dating her?"

He really has never thought of that.

"I don't know. I don't really think she's my type"

He felt her nod against his chest. He flipped them over and kissed her before looking into her beautiful blue orbs. He could see the pain and hurt in them, but the light smile on her face said she's trying to make herself happy again. He planted another kiss on her lips.

"I love you"

"I know. I love you too"

He looked deep into her eyes before kissing her again. He didn't know how he was ever going to forgive Tori for hurting Jade like this. But right now wasn't about Tori.

Right now was about his evil, gorgeous, sexy, amazingly talented girlfriend that he loved to much to her let this happen again.

That's the end of this two-shot!

Please RR

Thanks!


End file.
